The Adventures of Kaitlin D Smith
by Captain Cynthia
Summary: My very first Fanfic! The story of a girl whose whole life was a lie. What will happen when she falls into a certain penguin exhibit at a certain zoo in New York and discovers her real past? T for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_A shadow moves. She hides behind a corner. The darkness creeps in on her and-_

I sit straight up in bed. Phew, that was only a nightmare...and a creepy one at that! I was some sort of kung-fu penguin, with an evil dolphin at my tail! Or tail feathers, whatever. But I have to admit, I've had a lot of crazy nightmares, but this was my weirdest nightmare EVER. Oh by the way, my name is Kaitlin Daisy Smith. I have shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and slightly pale skin.

I stretch and sluggishly crawl out of bed. "Honey, breakfast's ready!" my mom calls from downstairs. I walk like a zombie downstairs and to the dining room table. I find a cup of OJ, a piece of buttered toast, and scrambled eggs. "Sweetie, today's a big day for you! Eat up!" my mom calls from the living room as she vacuums the floor. 'Oh great,' I think. 'Today's the field trip to the zoo...huzzah...' I think sarcastically. I've never actually been to the zoo, because I've always assumed it's boring. I mean, it's just animals!

After I eat breakfast, I go back upstairs to dress up. I choose a white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a cute penguin scarf I got from my grandma. I brush my endlessly tangled hair the best I can, put on my glasses, trudge downstairs, and put on my faded orange converses. I know, orange converses, but hey I like the style!

I walk a few blocks till I reach the bus station. "Wazzup Katy?" my slightly nuts BFF/neighbor, Veronica, greeted me. "Nothing much, just a field trip to the zoo..." I said boredly. "OMG! THE ZOO!" Veronica exclaimed."Wait, isn't that where they keep the baloney?" "No, they have animals and stuff...I think I'll just go for the popcorn..." Right after I said that, the bus arrived, and we climbed on. "I LOVE SPAM!" you-probably-know-who exclaimed randomly. "By the way, don't you think the penguins at the zoo are SUPER CUTE?" Veronica said to me. "Reminder: I've never seen them, Veronica! And I don't think penguins in general are 'cute' so to say. They're more on the 'cool' side in my opinion," "Cute...cool...cheese...whatever!"

As we kept on talking about if cheese in the catagory of 'cute' and 'cool' or not, the school bus came to a stop. I hopped out, while Veronica continued on to the private school she went to. 'Another boring day at boring New York Junior High...' I thought and sighed. "Hey look, the school nerd has come to school!" the school bully, Vic, said to his friend, loudly enough so that the whole school could hear. He went over to me and sneered, "Can't spoil your perfect attendence, can you nerd?" "Back off, I have a black belt in karate and I'm not afraid to show you how I got it," "But you can't risk a visit to dear Ms. Johnson, can you? I bet you've never been to her office except to get awards!" Not wanting to hear any more of his bullying, I walk over to my locker.

'I am bigger than this' I thought, depressed. 'I don't need to hit him or punch him to prove that...'

Ugh but I want to punch something so bad! I open my locker and punch the punching bag I have with Vic's face on it. "Much better..." I mumble to myself and walk to my first class. I plonk down on my seat just as the bell rings. "All right students!" my science teacher, Ms. Samson says in her high pitched voice. "Today we are going to the Central Park Zoo to learn about animals! How 'cold' is that?" My science teacher keeps desperately tries to be cool and modern but keeps mixing up words, like 'awesome' with 'pawsome' and 'cool' with cold'. "Single file children! Remember to stay with your trip buddies!" Ms. Samson said. Then, she assigned us 'trip buddies'. Mine is...UGGH! Bob Jr. the son of the local plumber! He's even more unpopular than ME! And that's saying something! I climb onto the bus with Bob Jr.

The ride to the zoo wasn't very long. In fact, it was only about ten minutes. 'I hope this field trip is worth sitting next to Bob for ten minutes...' I mean, seriously, he was having a heated conversation about plumbing...WITH HIMSELF! Just when I was thinking about jumping out of the bus window, we stopped at the zoo. It wasn't as bad as I thought. A zookeeper called Alice lead my group (Me, Bob Jr., Mark, and Susan) first went to the chimpanzee exhibit. They were just hanging around the trees, doing monkey business...but I have a feeling in my gut they aren't what they seem. Next, came the reptile room. It wasn't very interesting; could've used some komodo dragons here and there. We took a stop at a bench, where I found an opportunity to pull out my camera. I've heard we're going to view some more interesting animals, so I want to snap some photos. After a while, I took some neat pics of two gorillas, an elephant, a kangaroo, an otter (who did an awesome flip) and some dancing lemurs. (who I personally thought were extremely annoying) It's almost the end of the trip now, and there's only one exhibit we haven't seen.

We walk over to the penguin exhibit. I know this sounds crazy, considering I've never been here before, but this particular exhibit seems vaguely familiar, like I've seen it somewhere before. There were 4 penguins. One has a scar, another was even cuter than the rest, one was tall, and one had a flat head. They were looking... Uhh how do I describe it? Cute and cuddly, to be exact. They waved, did some tricks and people just gave them fish. Why do I have a feeling they did that on purpose? I leaned in to get a closer look. My glasses fell off into the water. I tried to reach for them, when I heard Vic's voice say, "Hey nerd! Can you swim?" I looked around, trying to locate him, but my whole world was blurry. "Yes..." I said cautiosly, not knowing why he was asking me this. "Oh ok then...have a nice swim, nerd!" I looked at him like 'What the hell, Vic?"...but then he pushed me into the water. My head hit something hard while I fell down, screaming. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was someone calling the cops, and a cute Brittish voice saying, "Skippah! That girl fell to the water!" Then everything was dark...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all, I wanna give a BIIIIIIIIIIIG virtual cookie to all my reviwers! This is the first fanfic, so I really appreciate all the reviews! Also, I wanna give a big thanks to musicluver99.8. She/he made me a favorite author, followed me, made my story a favorite story, and followed that too! She gets a virtual cookie AND a homemade virtual cake, straight from my virtual oven! *gives delish cake to musicluver99.8* Also, I wanna give a big thanks to Asmith137 who helped me a lot, and also TheWazzupPeople. *gives both of them even bigger cake* So anyway, enjoy chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own PoM. Do I look like a rich gal to you?**

When I woke up, I was in some some of fort. "Where am I?" I muttered to my self and looked around. The space I'm in is extremely small, so if I try to stand up, I'll definitely bump my head. "Look, she woke up!" that Brittish voice I heard before said. I instantly sat up. "Who are you, where am I, and how'd I get here?" I said to whoever was talking. "Wait a second..." I thought out loud. There's no people here! Then where is the voice coming from? I looked around, and saw only that cute penguin from the exhibit. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you" the penguin said. "AAAAAAH!" I screamed. Well, it's not like penguins talk to me all the time! 'I'm crazy...hallucinating about talking penguins...soon it will all go away...' I thought. I close my eyes tightly, and open them again. I scream again. I'm not dreaming! There really is a penguin talking to me! "W-w-when di-did you learn to t-t-ta-talk?" I stutter frightfully. "Well, since I was a hatchling, I suppose...wait, you can understand me? SKIPPAH!" "Who's this 'Skipper' dude? and what's your name anyway?" "Oh my name! My name is Private." he said happily.

"Ok I get it, you don't want to tell me." I said and the penguin gave a confused look, "Oh no... You got it wrong. My name is actually Private. Private is my name." a penguin named private... That's not something you see everyday... I thought to myself.

"Seriously? Wait who is this Skipper guy again?"

"Oh he is-" he started "Private why are you spilling the beans on yourself...to a complete stranger!" a commanding voice interrupted his cute British one. "For all we know she might be a human spy sent by blowhole to discover all our secret plans!" "Blowhole?" I said disbelievingly and started bursting out laughing. "Blowhole? What kind of a name is that?" I kept laughing for a while, until I couldn't laugh anymore. "so...paranoid, aren't ya? Why would this blowhole guy send a teen to be a spy anyway? And if you haven't noticed, I can apparently talk to animals...and all you're worried about is if I'm a spy?" "Are you laughing at me?" he stepped closer, daring me to challenge him. What is up with this penguin? "um, I'm like way bigger than you! No matter how good you are I always will have about a...98.6% chance of winning." I said. I mean seriously, this guys almost as crazy as my Kung-Fu penguin dream! Wait...fighting...Kung Fu...penguin...evil dolphin...dream..."um I have a question skipper?" "first you laugh at me, then you ask me questions..." "is an evil dolphin?" I blurt out. "i mean, what other type of animal would have a name so ridiculous?" "yes...he is a dolphin..." he said somewhat cautiously. "omg!" I gasp. Seriously, it's not every day the dolphin from the craziest dream you've ever had is mentioned by a complete stranger...especially suspicious when the stranger seems somewhat familiar...stop it, Katy! I mentally slap myself. You don't want to end up as paranoid as the crazy penguin, do you? No, you don't. Great, now i'm talking to myself! 'wonderful, I've lost my marbles' I think to myself. A few marbles spill out of my jeans pocket. "oh" I say simply. That's where they went! A few minutes after the marble incident, a figure stepped out from the shadows and said...

**A cliffie! Kind of...sorta...oh yeah and I'm super sorry it's super short, it's just that i can't write more for this chapter and this was good stopping point. oh yeah and do you see that magic button right down there? It says review, which is what you must do...(hey i rhymed!)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: People, I am back! *confetti falls from ceiling* I would like to thank TheWazzupPeople VERY MUCH, she basically wrote half of this chapter. :P Give or take a sentence or two. CAKE TO ALL REVIEWERS! :D**

The figure that stepped out of the shadows was tall. For a penguin. He seems strangely familiar, although I'm positive I never saw him before in my life. When he spoke, he spoke in a deep and intellectual-sounding voice. "Skipper, it seems that this human you have brought into our habitat has the ability to speak to animals," he said to the one called Skipper. He turned to me and said, "Would you mind if I run a few tests on you?" "What kind of tests?" I asked nervously. "Oh you know, a molecular structure test, a DNA test, and of course a lie detector test." "Will it hurt?" "There is an 87.2% chance that it won't..." "Okay...I'll do the tests...but if I get hurt..." "I get the point...now first up is the lie detector test...just to keep things safe, you know..." he strapped me to a wall, and put a metal hat on my head, which was connected by cables to a machine. "What is your full name?" he asked. "Kaitlin Daisy Smith" I replied. "Birthday?" "October 4". This went on for a few more minutes, until he asked, "Parents?" and of course, I answer, "Robert and Elizabeth Smith" "BEEP BEEP BEEP LIE DETECTED!" the machine blared out. "What the-" "BEEP BEEP BEEP LIE DETECTED!" "But that's the truth!" "BEEP BEEP BEEP LIE DETECTED!" the machine kept on going. The tall penguin then turned off the machine. "Are you sure that the machine is working correctly?" I asked. "I'm absolutely positive! I did a test run on Private! And it only resulted in a very minor explosion. Once!"

I quickly put on the lie detector on him and turned the machine back on.

"Now say that again..." I smirked.

"What?" he smiled nervously " it ended in ONE explosion"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP LIE DETECTED!" the machine blared bright red.

"Well maybe 2 times..."

"BEEP BEEP-"

"FINE! 3 times... But it still worked perfectly!" the machine turned green,"Telling the truth"

"And you wanted to test THAT thing on me?"

"Hey private ended unharmed..."

"BEEP BEEP-" the penguin slammed the machine and yanked it off of him quickly, "Who asked you anyways?" he asked the machine angrily.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Hey you never told me your name.."

He looked at me weirdly and hesitated.

"C'mon don't get paranoid like Skipper! I'm not a spy!" I gave him a friendly smile.

"it's Kowalski..."

'Kowalski ? Where have I heard that name?' I thought to myself. I gave it was something I heard on the tv...that's where I get most of my information. "Well Kowalski, are you going to do the other tests or what? If you aren't, I'll be leaving now..." I tried to get up, but I just knocked my head on the ceiling. "OWWWW! Seriously, why is the ceiling so low?" I asked while clutching my head in pain. "Well you see, we are penguins, and for us, the ceiling is normal. You, on the other hand, are about 4 times as big as us, resulting in you hitting your head every time you try to stand up..." still rubbing my head, I murmured to myself, "I wish I was 4 times smaller..."

"Technically, that impossible…unless…" He started thinking.

"Unless what?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Never mind…its too dangerous anyway…"

"No... I want to know..." I looked over at him with curious eyes.

"I could... make a machine that can turn you penguin..." Kowalski looked hesitant.

"Oh cool! We should start working then..."

"Actualllyyy... already got one!"

I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I was bored, ok?"

"Okaaaaaay..."

Skipper decided to barge into the room "Hey how's the tests running, Kowalski?"

Kowalski glanced at the lie detector. "Ummmm well... we..." he cleared his throat "decided to turn her penguin..." he laughed nervously.

"Who authorized this decision?" he looked straight at Kowalski which made him flinch. "I did..." he said in a small whisper.

'Gosh is he scared of him or what?' I mentally rolled my eyes.

Skipper eyes narrowed, making him look menacing, but I just yawned sarcastically.

"You do what I tell you to do!"

"Yes sir!" Kowalski said in a cower. This time I actually rolled my eyes.

"Lookie here Skipper... I don't listen to no flat headed, bossy penguin" I looked over at Kowalski who looked as if he was about to faint. "So why don't you run out and play with your hula doll while the smart people do their work, alright?"

He gave out a small gasp "How do you know about Lola?" he looked at her suspiciously "SPY!"

"No... you just look like the type who married a hula doll or something..."

"How can someone look like he married a hula doll?" Kowalski asked out.

I glance back at the pictures I saw in the corner "I am just good at these things..." I smirked to myself.

"Just so you know it was only a phase! I divorced her right after the honeymoon!" he paused for a moment and added nervously "I SWEAR!"

"Yeah sure... that's why you have pictures..."

"Fine! She divorced me... we had a horrible fight and-" he looked at me weirdly, "wait, how do you know I have pictures?"

"It's hanging all over the walls, genius!"

Skipper blushed a little, barely visibly but I saw it. "This discussion is OVER!" he walked away, embarrassed.

"So invention?" I said nonchalantly.

Kowalski looked at me dumbfounded "You just insulted Skipper... and got away with it!"

"Hey I've been bullied once... it isn't going to happen again!" I gave out a triumphant smile.

"But you insulted Skipper!"

"Yeah, I think we established that fact..."

"But-" he started. "Do you wanna change me to a penguin or what?" I said, growing impatient.

"Uh yeah...are you sure you want to do it? There's a-"

"48% chance I'll get hurt. Yeah, yeah I know..."

"Actually 48.456% chance..." I gave him an annoyed look "Just saying..."

"Just get on with it!"

Kowalski gave me an uncertain look, then picked up a weird looking key. It had little bats covering the outside, and a pointy, shiny looking ending. "Why does it have bats on it?" I asked curiously, my eyes scanning the little key.

"That's...classified" he answered plainly, looking quite uncomfortable. 'I will just let it go...' I thought to myself. He walked up to a door that I didn't really notice before, and opened it using the key.

That door led to another door, with a secret code. He quickly typed the really long password in, which opened yet ANOTHER door.

"Does this thing have an end?"

He punched in another code, and nodded. Finally, the door swung open showing a dark room. He flipped a switch next to the door, and some dim lights turned on.

"Boy, do you have a heavy security system.."

"Skipper told me to put it in... for precautionary measures."

"Okaaaaaay..." I replied. He didn't seem to hear me though. His eyes were glued to a black sheet, that covered something probably quite large.

"Are you absoulutely 100% positive that you want to go through this untested machine that has a 48. 456% chance you'll get hurt?"

"Yup!" I answered simply, though in the back of my mind I knew this wasn't the best idea. I would never let Kowalski know this, of course.

His eyes glowed at my response, as if he was happy to test his long awaiting invention. Again, I had a bad feeling about this. He pulled off the sheet, revealing a huge machine covered in dust. "I knew it..."

"Knew what?"

"That it would be a big scary looking machine...that's probably your "thing" isn't it?" he blushed slightly, making me grin.

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Oh really? I would..." I smirked, making him blush a bit more. I have him right where I want him. "I'm ready..." I said, trying my best to keep my voice cool.

In response, he waddled over to a long red switch, and pulled it. The machine started up, lighting the dim room. It was bright, too bright. I could barely see Kowalski, all I heard him say was "Walk towards the light." As I slowly walked up to the machine, I wondered how in the world I got into this mess in the first place.


End file.
